La Apuesta de Hermes
by Natxo-Pistatxo
Summary: Ares y Hermes hacen una apuesta para ver quien se queda con Afrodita. Se avecina la guerra entre Esparta y Atenas y los dioses comenzarán a tomar bandos. / TERMINADO
1. Chapter 1

_Vacaciones en el paraíso._ Aunque allí lo fueran siempre para la mayoría de ellos. Solo Apolo cumplía a rajatabla su cometido, como si no le importara perderse la fiesta. Era el típico comentario de veneración que se podía escuchar de su padre, Zeus, que le decía al resto de sus hijos y a todo el que no estuviera cansado de oírle que Apolo era el único responsable, intachable e inmejorable de todo el Olimpo. Por supuesto, enseguida saltaban los reproches.

Hera, sin ir más lejos, le decía que se aplicara el cuento. Era muy sonado que la mujer de Zeus odiaba a muchos de los hijos de su marido, principalmente porque no eran suyos. En su lista de los más odiados ocupaban las primeras posiciones: Apolo y Afrodita. Atenea solo se peleaba con ella cuando perdía al ajedrez con Ares (suceso que le ponía de muy mal humor y se crispaba con todo el mundo), mientras que Hermes y Artemisa rehuían todo contacto con ella que no fuera imprescindible.

En aquella ocasión, Hera reprochaba a Zeus que no tuviera más consideración con su hijo mimadísimo, Ares. Pero su padre consideraba que suficientes adulaciones recibía por parte de su madre. Para calmar las aguas, Posidón entraba en escena y hablaba de lo bueno que estaba el desayuno. Entonces Hera se marchaba disgustada porque los hombres solo pensaban en comer, dejando a sus dos hermanos exasperados y confusos.

Un poco más adelante, cuando prácticamente el comedor estaba ya vacío y los sirvientes empezaban a recoger, Ares se acercó a un resacoso Hermes que miraba su taza sin mucha convicción.

"Hermano, ¿otro día de amnesia?"

El maldito de Ares tenía la manía de zarandearle por el hombro, sabiendo que la cabeza no paraba de darle vueltas y que no estaba para muestras de camaradería.

"Recuerdo trozos…" confesó el dios mensajero, removiendo lentamente el contenido de la taza.

"¿Qué fueron esta vez? ¿Ninfas? ¿Gracias? ¿Arpías?"

Hermes frunció el ceño. ¡Qué maldita manía tenía Ares de enrollarse cuando no le seguían la corriente! Se le ocurrió una idea.  
"Desde luego no algo de lo que se tengan que mofar todos mis hermanos" dijo recordando aquella escena entre Hefesto, su mujer y el propio Ares.

"Ese idiota no tiene sentido del humor…" trató de seguirle la broma su hermanastro pero era obvio que no le gustaba lo más mínimo.

"¿Qué sentido del humor tiene en follarse a la mujer de otro?"

"Mira quien habla. El que tiene cinco hijos con ella" explotó el dios de la guerra.

"Al menos yo no me dejo atrapar tan tontamente"

"Hagamos una apuesta. Si consigues citarte con las dos solteronas de oro del Olimpo, te dejaré vía libre con Afrodita. De lo contrario, no solo no volverás a verla sino que Hefesto lo sabrá"

"No sé yo si ese es un trato muy justo..." dudó Hermes. "Que Hefesto me persiga por toda la eternidad, digo"

"Al menos, como tu dices, no eres tan idiota como para que te pille en faena, ¿no?"

"¿Y por qué mejor no dejamos que Afrodita elija a cual de los dos quiere?"

"Así que eres un gallina" se burló Ares.

"Eh, no, yo no he insinuado eso..."

"_Hermes es un gallinita, Hermes es un gallinita. ¡No es capaz de pedirle una cita a una chica!_"

"Esta bien, idiota. Lo haré." aceptó Hermes capaz de prometer cualquier cosa con tal de que su hermano se callara. "Pero escúchame bien, si lo consigo tendré a Afrodita para mí solo"

"Eso dije" rió Ares.

"Cuando digo para mí solo me refiero a que tu mantendrás ocupado a Hefesto"

"¡Eh!"

"Tss. Yo también tengo derecho a poner alguna condición en el trato"

"Bueno, si lo consigues..." comenzó a sopesar el dios de la guerra. "Supongo que podría hacerlo"

"De acuerdo. Pues trato hecho"

"Trato hecho"

Y se estrecharon los antebrazos a modo de promesa. A pesar de todo, Hermes nunca había sido listo y sí bastante alocado. Aquello iba a ser divertido.  
Por supuesto, Ares nunca se hizo a la idea de que su hermano fuera a superar la prueba. No había nadie en todo el Olimpo que pudiera convencer a ninguna de sus dos hermanas de tener una cita. Hermes no iba a ser el afortunado, ¿verdad?

* * *

Atenea estaba en la vieja acrópolis de Atenas enseñando filosofía a un grupo de futuros aristocráticos. Todos ellos ni siquiera habían alcanzado el apogeo adolescente, parecían un grupo de críos embelesados por las palabras de la diosa que trataban las teorías sobre _La Caverna_ de quien fue uno de sus alumnos favoritos, Platón.

Un muchacho, Pericles, que siempre tenía ganas de subir a la palestra y a quien la propia Atenea le proporcionaba algunos trucos para orar en público sobre política, hacía preguntas sobre _El Fedro_ y recitaba de memoria algunos pasajes alrededor de los cuales se establecían debates sobre quien había sido hasta ahora el griego mortal más importante.

Cimón decía que fue Pitágoras, y como casi siempre que hablaba Cimón, Pericles salía por el lado contrario. Casi nadie reconocía a Sócrates, que había caído en la desgracia, pero también salían otros nombres como Aristóteles o Agamenón.

Atenea, tras dar por finalizada la lección de aquel día una vez que Apolo parecía marcharse del firmamento, se quedó unos segundos más en compañía de Pericles, que siempre parecía entusiasmado por alargar aquellos encuentros hasta la hora de la cena.

Ya era la hora de su regreso al Olimpo cuando le sorprendió la visita de Hermes.

"Maldita sea. Siempre consigues asustarme" bufó su hermana.

"Es por vuestra increíble capacidad de abstracción, mi señora." replicó Hermes. "Sabéis apreciar hasta tal punto las grandezas del mundo mortal que una simple siringa os despierta como si todo hubiera sido un sueño"

"Ya veo. Así que vamos a jugar a que nos tratamos como unos buenos extraños"

Atenea y Hermes eran, sin duda, los mejores oradores de todo el Olimpo, así que era difícil que a la diosa se le escapara cuando su hermano quería algo de ella. Atenea, entre todas sus hermanas (exceptuando a Artemisa), era la única que no había caído rendida a las palabras bonitas y la sonrisa inmaculada del dios mensajero. Así que Hermes iba a tener que aplicarse mucho más que con cualquier otra.

"Noche limpia para mirar el firmamento, ¿verdad?"

"Hermes... Ni lo intentes" su hermana le cogió del mentón cariñosamente y le balanceó la cabeza hacia los lados.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque no iba a funcionar..." rió Atenea viendo como su hermano se rendía a seguir excusando sus verdaderas intenciones.

"Podríamos tener los descendientes más inteligentes de cualquier generación olímpica. Podríamos lograr que Grecia fuera sin duda el imperio más poderoso de toda La Tierra. Podríamos dominar a cualquier legión o civilización..."

"Grecia no necesita un imperio. Ni necesita una legión de dioses con dotes orales y estrategia militar que destruyan todo por cuanto han luchado sus padres"

"Atenea..."

"No, Hermes. Eso no va a pasar."

"No entiendo porqué te empecinas tanto con los mortales. Tendrías la gloria que siempre deseaste con solo abrirte de piernas"

"Me gustan los retos y, créeme, follar contigo no supone ninguno, menos incluso dejarlo todo en manos de unos niños malcriados por un padre que cree que todo funciona con un chasquido de dedos"

"¿Eso crees de mí?"

"No sabes actuar de otra forma, querido"

"¿Y si te demostrara que puedo ser más encantador de lo que suelo ser?"

"No es cuestión de ser más encantador, Hermes"

"¿Entonces?"

"Consiste en ser más inteligente."

"¿Ser inteligente te pone?"

"Definitivamente tu pareja es Afrodita, no yo" rió Atenea.

"Espera..."

"Déjalo Hermes. Ni aunque te aprendieras de memoria La Ilíada llegarías a impresionarme"

* * *

Pan mantenía entretenido a un grupo de ninfas mientras lograba que su propio rebaño bailara al son de la siringa. Las ninfas reían, se divertían y señalaban a las ovejas, atentas al ritmo que marcaba su dueño.

Cuando terminó, todas las ninfas sin excepción aplaudieron al sátiro que reconoció haberse divertido más que nadie con aquel espectáculo.  
La noche llamaba a Arcadia y las ninfas se despidieron del sátiro sin que antes este intentara pasar a la acción con alguna de ellas.

Había luna llena aquella vez y Artemisa lanzó un aviso a Pan. Este, que entendió enseguida el mal humor de la diosa por molestar a sus preferidas, cogió a sus ovejas y se escabulló por la ladera abajo, hacia el pueblo.

La primavera terminaba. Las vorágine de flores en la hierba y los árboles de la última estación daba paso a los frutos del verano. A Pan le gustaba tocar en aquellos momentos, como si las plantas pudieran advertir la calidez de sus sonidos y respondieran a ellos. Ensimismado en sus pensamientos sobre el cambio de estación no se dio cuenta de que alguien le estaba robando el rebaño. Solo cuando una única oveja entraba en el corral se extrañó.

"¡Eh! ¿Quién es el gracioso? ¡No quieran ver a un sátiro enfadado!" Pan blandía la siringa a modo de arma y cualquier persona que le viera le parecería una situación muy cómica.

No para Pan, que debía responder ante su padre y sus tíos por los rebaños del Olimpo. Era un problema desde luego. Hasta ahora, nadie se había atrevido a robarle tan descaradamente y también, hasta ahora, él no se había descuidado con tanta facilidad.

"Disculpa, hijo. Es la costumbre"

Hermes salió de entre los matorrales y con él, las ovejas.

"No me des esos sustos, Padre" Pan suspiró aliviado.

"Te estaba buscando"

"Pues me has encontrado"

"Estoy metido en un lío..."

"Así me gusta, padre, seamos directos" no se sabía muy bien si Pan hablaba en broma o en serio. Rara vez se sabía.

"Ares se ha burlado de mí..."

"¿Ese bravucón? ¿No tiene vergüenza?"

"Hablo en serio"

"Yo también."

"Dice que o me cito con Atenea y Artemisa o ya me puedo ir despidiendo de Afrodita"

"Ah, eso..."

"¿Cómo que: _ah, eso_?"

"Pensé que sería más grave..."

"¿Más grave que citarme con alguna de esas dos?"

Pan se encogió de hombros y recogió a la última de las ovejas que, obediente, se metió en el corral.

"Necesito ayuda"

"¿Para citarte con Atenea y Artemisa? No, lo que necesitas es un milagro" dijo Pan honestamente.

"Mira, Afrodita me importa, ¿vale?"

"Sí, ya. Te ha comido la oreja..."

"Pan, por favor..."

"Padre, no tengo tiempo para esas majaderías"

"Pero si has acabado de trabajar..."

"Por eso. Es mi momento de ocio"

"Hijo, por favor, no acudiría a ti si no tuviera más opciones"

"Pero ¿y en qué te puedo ayudar yo? Solo soy un sátiro que cría ovejas"

"Pero conoces más a mi propia hermana Artemisa que yo mismo"

"Solo conozco su lado malo y la verdad, ese es mejor no conocerlo. En serio, padre, no puedo ayudaros. Además, creo que os dedicáis a una pérdida de tiempo. Ni con toda la ayuda del mundo podríais convencer a esas dos cabeza de chorlito"

"Si es o no una pérdida de tiempo, es asunto mío"

"De acuerdo" Pan se cargó el pequeño morral de cuero y comenzó a caminar.

"¡Eh!"

"¡Es asunto vuestro!"

"No me refería a eso"

Pan bufó. Sabía que no iba a quitarse a Hermes de en medio hasta que no le diera un sí.

"¿Así que quieres saber cosas de Artemisa?"

"Eso es. Necesito saber de ella para poder abordarla y conseguir algo"

"Desde luego, cuando Afrodita se entere va a llorar de emoción. Todo lo que estás haciendo por ella..."

"Así es el amor, hijo"

"¿Camelarte a una para conseguir a otra? Sí, supongo que sí"

* * *

"Tensa el arco. Sube ese hombro. Los dos ojos abiertos. ¡Esa maldita manía de cerrar uno no te va ayudar a acertar en el blanco!" gritaba Artemisa a una de las amazonas de la región de Esparta, apenas una niña de nueve años que ya se consideraba iniciada en la batalla.

Artemisa por lo general se encargaba de la caza y partía con su grupo de ninfas a cualquier región de Grecia variando de lugar según la estación. Pero Esparta se preparaba para la guerra y la diosa, una de las deidades más aclamadas por los espartanos, se sentía en deuda con aquellos mortales así que se dedicó a enseñar la técnica del tiro con arco a las mujeres que también iban a acudir a luchar (por supuesto, Ártemis nunca enseñaba a hombres, no estaba en sus principios y no tenía intención de cambiarlos).

Hasta ahora, las únicas mujeres que iban a la guerra contra los atenienses eran las propias amazonas, pero solo cuando sentían que sus territorios estaban en peligro. Las amazonas, como la propia Artemisa, solo luchaban por su propia supervivencia; no estaban interesadas en las riquezas de las tierras o en el poder sobre el resto de hombres (o mujeres).

De repente alguien se río y Artemisa, molesta porque no se tomara en serio sus lecciones, se volvió rabiosa. Pero la risa provenía de su hermano, Apolo, que había terminado su trabajo en los cielos y quería pasar tiempo con su hermana. La verdad es que ya era muy tarde y resultaba muy difícil, incluso para la propia diosa, acertar en el blanco con tan poca luz.

Artemisa despidió a las amazonas con varias indicaciones cordiales. A su hermano le hacía gracia especialmente que Artemisa se mostrara tan seria cuando se dirigía a los humanos. Él, que la conocía en sus momentos de cacería o de relajación con sus ninfas, sabía que ese era uno de los tipos de humores que la diosa mostraba cuando estaba nerviosa o concentrada. Pues sí, aunque Artemisa fuera una divinidad, también se dejaba llevar por el miedo, la inquietud o el estrés. Y lo mejor es que Artemisa odiaba demostrar esos "defectos" así que trataba de paliarlos con la seriedad, la brusquedad y las órdenes. A Apolo todo aquello le parecía muy cómico. Pero ojito con decirle nada en aquellos momentos a su hermana.

"¿De verdad estás dispuesta a llegar tan lejos con los espartanos?" le preguntó Apolo a su hermana cuando estaban ya a solas, caminando cerca del límite de las tierras de las amazonas.

"Les debo mucho" respondió Artemisa aun seria.

"Sabes que los demás hermanos tomarán partido por los atenienses, ¿verdad?"

"¿Y? Lo que hagan los demás rara vez me importa"

"Ártemis, no seas así. Recuerda lo que Padre nos ha dicho muchas veces. Vamos a vivir eternamente rodeado de otros dioses, no nos interesa que estemos en guerra de por vida"

"Eso es cuestión suya, ¿no? Dos no pelean si uno no quiere"

"Pero si los espartanos van a entrar en guerra con Atenas, no serán ellos los que comiencen nada. Si tu apoyas a Esparta es como si iniciaras la guerra en el Olimpo"

"¿Me sugieres entonces que les de la espalda a quienes me han mostrado lealtad todo este tiempo?"

"Solo te sugiero que seas precavida y que no te lo tomes tan a lo personal. Con más discreción nadie se lo tomará como una ofensa" dijo Apolo sereno.

"Yo no soy así. No puedo ir fingiendo, Apolo. Ya me conoces"

"Solo quiero que apeles a la sensatez. Seguramente tengas de tu parte a Posidón y Ares, pero Démeter, Hera, Afrodita y nuestro propio padre no se van a demostrar muy comprensivos con tus decisiones"

"Me importa bien poco"

"_Ártemis..._" Apolo se libró de blasfemar soltando un suspiro. "Sabes que cuando te pones en plan terco pierdes el juicio, ¿verdad?"

La diosa ni siquiera respondió y siguió caminando, adelantando el paso a Apolo que tenía que correr unos metros para llegar a su altura.

"Solo quiero lo mejor para ti" se sinceró el dios.

"Ya lo sé. Pero puedo cuidarme sola, de verdad que sí" musitó Artemisa, visiblemente irritada.

"No estoy diciendo lo contrario. Me interesa advertirte, eso no quiere decir que dependas de nadie. Todo el mundo necesita consejo y no significa que..."

Los dos hermanos se pararon al instante. El chasquido de unas ramas, pisadas por alguien, les puso en alerta. ¿Les estaban espiando?  
Artemisa no tardó ni dos segundos en tener el arco listo para disparar y si Pan no hubiera aparecido raudo de entre las sombras, reflejado por la luna, la diosa lo habría dado muerte pocos segundos después. Lógicamente, por ser Pan hijo de quien era, Artemisa destensó el arma. Aun así, el sátiro se hubiera merecido la muerte por parte de la diosa, que rara vez le aguantaba. Demasiado imprevisible, demasiado pervertido y sobretodo demasiado metomentodo, cualidades que fastidiaban mucho a Artemisa.  
Apolo se colocó entre el sátiro y su hermana, siempre protector.

"_Ártemis, diosa mía, amor mío..._" comenzó a cantar Pan aun resollando por el esfuerzo de recorrer kilómetros y kilómetros desde Arcadia hasta la región de Esparta.

La diosa lo miró con cara de pocos amigos. Apolo la secundó. A él tampoco le gustaba nada aquel sátiro. Pan era demasiado amigo de su odiado hermano Dioniso y aunque veneraba a Hermes y le quería demasiado, no entendía como su hermano podía tener un hijo tan estúpido como aquel. Probablemente hubiera salido a la madre.

"Mi padre me envía" dijo el semidios. Como si la nueva frase fuera un bálsamo tranquilizador, Apolo relajó los brazos y Artemisa desfrunció el ceño.

Pan bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, sin intención de continuar, y movió las patitas de cabra adelante y atrás, manteniendo el equilibrio. Lógicamente el misterio provocó nerviosismo en Apolo que le chistó para que continuara. Entonces Pan le miró y el dios creyó entrever una sonrisa juguetona y burlona en el sátiro. Supo que delante de él no iba a decir nada, solo iban a perder el tiempo y a Pan no le importaba perderlo. En realidad a Pan le importaban pocas cosas si podía pasar un rato con Artemisa. Apolo lo intuía y aun sabiendo que su hermana nunca le iba a dar pie al sátiro ni siquiera a una relación amistosa, no entendía los celos que le provocaba dejar a Pan en compañía de ella. Su hermana le había demostrado infinidad de veces que podía cuidarse sola y que se podía quitar de encima a cualquier hombre o animal que le diera la brasa. Así que no tenía motivos para preocuparse. Pero los celos no desaparecían. _Maldita sea._ Si al menos pudiera propinarle una paliza sin que Hermes se enterara... Pero era su hermano el que le había mandado, razones tendría.

Apolo miró a ambos una vez más y vaciló. Tuvo miedo de perder la compostura, tuvo miedo de dejar de ser racional, tuvo miedo de que le traicionaran los sentimientos que comenzaba a sentir por su hermana... Estrechó uno de los brazos de Artemisa, frío y pálido en la noche y pudo percibir su olor a sudor y a Naturaleza. Los impulsos se hacían tan fuertes dentro de él que tuvo que utilizar todo su coraje para dejarla ir. Se despidió con su sonrisa tranquilizadora y se desvaneció en medio de la noche y las sombras.

Artemisa, ajena a todos los sentimientos de su hermano, se volvió hacia el sátiro. Pan sonrió. En parte porque él si pudo ver lo que la diosa no pudo ver en Apolo. Y así como una de sus pasiones era disfrutar de la compañía de la diosa, desquiciar a Apolo se encontraba también en ellas. _Le encantaba su trabajo._

_

* * *

_

Atenea y Hefesto cenaban en silencio. El dios de las fraguas había tratado de hacer sonreír a su hermana con varios chistes, muchos de ellos inventados por los titanes. Pero Atenea no estaba de humor. En toda la tarde no había aparecido por el Olimpo y las conversaciones con Pericles le habían inquietado. Esparta y Atenas entraban en guerra y ella, venerada por ambas ciudades estado, se sentía en medio. Apelaba a la sensatez y trataba de que los filósofos enseñaran a los ciudadanos a su cargo de que esa no era la manera de resolver los problemas. Como siempre, el miedo y el orgullo eran más fuertes que la razón y la sangre terminaría por llegar al río. Atenea se veía incapaz de solucionar el frente con sus armas habituales. Tendría que tomar partido por alguno de los bandos y la idea no le gustaba en absoluto.

Hefesto, no lo sabía, y temía que el mutismo de su hermana se debiera a la mediocridad de los chistes. Quiso la casualidad que Ares se pasara por allí y rompiera el tenso silencio.

"¿Bebiendo a la salud de nuestros padres?" Ares se cogió una copa y se sirvió del vino que bebía Hefesto. El dios le miró, iracundo, pero Ares no se sintió intimidado.

"¿Y por qué razón?" preguntó Atenea que tampoco miró la aparición de su hermano con buenos ojos.

"¿Por qué han hecho las paces por _quinquemogésima_ vez? ¿Por qué a pesar de todo se aguantan?" Ares se encogió de hombros. "En realidad lo importante es brindar, da igual cual sea el motivo, ¿no?"

"La verdad es que no. Un brindis necesita una razón. Si no hay razón ¿de qué sirve brindar?" respondió la diosa, siempre lógica.

"¡Ah! ¡Lo complicas todo!" Ares bufó, fastidiado. "A veces entiendo porque no hay hombre que te aguante..."

La diosa sonrió, divertida ahora.  
"Eso no es lo que me dicen los hechos" Ares le miró, esperando la explicación y Atenea no se hizo de rogar. "Hermes vino a mí, muy necesitado"

"¿Ah, sí?" Ares se hizo el sorprendido. "Vaya..."

"¿Qué? ¡Ese maldito bastardo!" Hefesto saltó del asiento, enfurecido. "¿Cómo se atreve?"

"Calma, hermano" le tranquilizó Atenea. "No ha pasado nada."

"Le mandaré azotar. Le diré a Madre que..."

"A Hera le importa un pepino que cualquiera me acose, Hefesto. Incluso tengo la impresión de que ella los azuza en alguna ocasión solo para molestar"

"No, no. Madre no es así. Ella..." Hefesto y Atenea se olvidaron de Ares por unos instantes. El dios los miraba con una mezcla de incomprensión y curiosidad. _¿Cuándo habían estado sus dos hermanos tan unidos?_

"Mira, lo que es seguro es que Hera nunca me va a defender. Y tampoco lo quiero. Las cosas están bien como están" respondió la diosa tocando el hombro de su hermano con cuyo contacto se tranquilizó y se volvió a sentar.

"¿Entonces no ha ocurrido nada entre Hermes y tú?" volvió a la carga Ares.

"No" negó Atenea. "Nada de nada. Desde luego no porque él no hubiera querido, aunque sus excusas y justificaciones para que pasara algo eran muy pobres. Daba la impresión de que estaban ensayadas y las decía con poca seguridad" cayó en la cuenta la diosa del pensamiento.

"Intimidas a los hombres, Atenea. Eso es seguro" Ares se rió, dejó la copa sin beber encima de la mesa y se marchó por donde había venido.

"¿Y a este que narices le pasa?" Hefesto no tenía razones para mostrarse molesto con su hermano mientras no mostrase abiertamente su interés por Atenea. Pero esto no iba a pasar, al menos por el momento. Las inseguridades y la baja autoestima del dios de la fragua y el fuego, además del compromiso con Afrodita (quebrado en múltiples ocasiones por los deslices de ésta con el resto de habitantes del Olimpo) y las enseñanzas de Hera a su hijo cuando era pequeño sobre la fidelidad y el matrimonio, hacían mella en él impidiéndole ser plenamente sincero con su hermana.

"Se levanta con el pie izquierdo" respondió la diosa. "Y tiene pocos amigos. El día que reconozca sus defectos se va a sentir muy solo y desamparado. Es cuestión de tiempo"

Lo cierto es que a Atenea, como a Hefesto, la visita exprés de Ares y su interés por saber de las intenciones de Hermes le habían intrigado. No hacía falta ser muy listo para entender que detrás de la jovialidad y aquel falso desinterés por los asuntos de Atenea se escondía otra razón, una razón que la diosa no tardaría en saber.

* * *

"Olvídate de la bella Ártemis" le dijo Pan a su padre en cuanto volvió a verle al día siguiente. "Es un caso perdido"

"Maldita sea" Hermes arrojó la siringa y el casco al suelo, y el sol del mediodía descubrió una cabellera morena de reflejos rojizos intensos.

Aquel pelo, que ya había enamorado a varias ninfas y hasta a reinas mortales, aquellos ojos azules que brillaban con tanta intensidad cuando el dios se emocionaba, aquel cuerpo atlético sin rastro apenas de vello que Afrodita había recorrido, incansable, cada noche... Y las malditas tercas de Artemisa y Atenea no le hacían ni puñetero caso. Toda mujer que se había propuesto había caído rendida a sus pies.

Siempre sabía que decir o como actuar para conseguir a todo aquel que se propusiera (Hermes también se había dejado seducir por hombres, aunque como muchos de sus hermanos prefería a las féminas) y Ares había dado desde luego en los dos personajes más complicados. _Mierda_. ¿Por qué tenían que interponerse en su camino para tener por fin a Afrodita? ¿Por qué no dejarse convencer por la necesidad apremiante? Bueno, Hermes no había sido sincero con ellas desde el principio pero dudaba que nombrar la apuesta fuera a arreglar algo. Incluso tenía el presentimiento de que sincerarse por completo solo iba a complicar más las cosas. Probablemente Artemisa se enfadaría por sentirse objeto de una apuesta y Atenea le odiaría de por vida solo por aceptar algo así.

Hermes y Atenea se llevaban bien. Charlaban poco y tenían pocos intereses en común pero se eran cordiales al dirigirse entre ellos. El dios mensajero quería mantener el mismo trato con su hermana y tenía miedo de que su anterior intento de seducción fuera a cambiar algo, que Atenea fuera más esquiva o que le retirara la palabra.

En realidad, Hermes estaba terriblemente preocupado. Cuando aceptó la apuesta no intuyó las complicaciones. Él era siempre optimista, no se planteó que aquello le fuera a resultar un verdadero reto. Pero sobretodo no se planteó que sus propios sentimientos fueran a formar parte de la ecuación. Hermes empezaba a dudar de sus intenciones reales y sus propios pensamientos le asustaban.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Afrodita se lo podría haber explicado si no fuera protagonista secundaria de los deseos de Hermes. Lo que antes era un juego dejaba de serlo en cuanto la diosa fue tajante. Si a Hermes nunca le interesó Atenea fue porque nunca se había propuesto nada con ella y porque no se conocían. Sin embargo, lo poco que sabía ahora de su hermana le calentaba el corazón y los sentidos. La noche anterior y ese día había estado dándole vueltas a la cabeza sin resultado alguno. No era amor, sino deseo, necesidad de conocer. Y también estaba el reto. El hecho de que Atenea le hubiera rechazado solo hacía que Hermes la deseara más. Hasta ahora ninguna mujer le había rechazado. Siempre había conseguido lo que se había propuesto.

Hermes necesitaba estar solo. Se despidió lacónico de su hijo y se abandonó de nuevo a los pensamientos. Las tareas divinas podían esperar y si no, iba a dar igual. Hermes debía tener cuidado si no quería caer en la melancolía propia de su hermano Apolo. Con su siringa entonó un cántico triste que provocó la atención instantánea de los animales de su alrededor. Todos se preguntaban que le pasaba al dios, hasta ahora siempre alegre y juguetón.

Por un momento, Hermes eclipsó a Orfeo. No había triunfo ni intención en aquello. Solo tristeza y desamparo. _¡Oh, pobre Hermes! ¡Nunca te habías topado con una puerta cerrada!_


	2. Chapter 2

El calor del verano caldeaba el ambiente, tórrido, desde primera hora de la mañana. Eolo marchaba a otras tierras en busca de aventuras y Apolo veía como sus horas sobre el carro alado se alargaban. Todos los años se quejaba a Zeus y los demás dioses, pero su padre le miraba sonriendo sin cambiar nada.

La última vez que los dos hermanos hablaron sobre ello, Apolo estaba convencido de encontrar un sustituto.

"Igual que tu tienes a Selene por las noches, no es justo que yo me pase todas las mañanas fuera, volando, sin nada más que hacer"

"Llevar el carro del Sol es una responsabilidad muy importante. Deberías sentirte orgulloso" le dijo Artemisa mientras dejaba que una de sus ninfas le desenredara el cabello.

"Y no es que no lo esté. Pero me quita mucho tiempo para otros deberes. Aun sigo siendo el encargado de la medicina y al final todo recae en el pobre Asclepio"

"¿Se ha quejado?"

"¡No!"

"¿Entonces?"

"Sigue sin ser justo, Ártemis. ¿Y qué me dices del don de la profecía? ¿Cómo voy a ayudar a mis sacerdotes si nunca estoy ahí cuando se me necesita?"

"No eres el único que tiene visiones"

"¿Sabes? No sé porqué tenía la intuición de que no me ibas a apoyar en esto" respondió Apolo. Pero no había acusación u ofensa en su tono de voz, sino mera sinceridad.

"Es que no me gustaría que cualquier chalado condujera el carro alado. Ya sabes lo que eso supondría. ¿Recuerdas a Belerofonte?"

"¡Cómo no voy a acordarme!" Apolo sonrió melancólico. "Fue culpa mía que las cosas salieran mal"

"A eso me refiero" la diosa ni siquiera tuvo el detalle de consolar a su hermano. "Corres el riesgo que por querer tener más tiempo libre se vuelva a formar otro caos en el cielo. Por eso los demás vamos con pies de plomo"

"Ay, Ártemis. No lo entiendes. No estoy diciendo de dejarle las riendas al primero que llame a mi puerta. Es solo..." Apolo miró ahora a su hermana que tenía un mohín en su cara porque la ninfa que le desenredaba el pelo le había hecho daño. "¿Sabes qué? ¡Da igual! Tenemos toda la eternidad para discutirlo."  
Artemisa asintió, aun dolorida.

* * *

Dioniso estaba en una de las campas de Atenas, ya a las afueras, rodeado de hombres jóvenes que escuchaban sus palabras bien atentos. El dios entonaba un himno y gesticulaba, teatral, como era propio en él. La piel de zorro que habitualmente cubría su torso en tiempos más fríos, se encontraba a los pies de una encina. Así que Dioniso lucía desnudo, solo coronado por las hojas de los viñedos.

Hermes, que aun recordaba los sentimientos y la angustia de la noche anterior, creyó encontrar en su hermano, el dios del vino, una persona de confianza que sabría escuchar. Quizá solo necesitaba sacar todo ese cúmulo de sentimientos al exterior.  
Cuando Dioniso terminó de recitar, se volvió hacia Hermes, al que había visto llegar desde el principio y le dio un abrazo.

"Cuidado, Di" le dijo su hermano. "Con ese sudor de buena mañana y tan desnudo cualquiera diría que buscas otra cosa"

Dioniso sonrió. Hermes era el único al que dejaba que le acortara el nombre.

"Pensé que me traerías buenas noticias"

"En realidad..." el rostro de Hermes se volvió más sombrío. "No son tan buenas..."

"Oh, vaya" Dioniso despidió a la concurrencia, intuyendo que su hermano le necesitaba a solas. "¿Quieres vino?" le ofreció.

"No, gracias. Suficiente me emborraché ayer por la noche"

"Yo prefiero no salir de ese estado" Dioniso le dio un largo trago a la bota de piel de pantera que tenía al lado de sus vestimentas. "Me gusta exiliarme a veces de todo esto" Suspiró. "Pero, ¡hey! No nos vayamos por las ramas. Háblame de tus asuntos, anda"

"Empezaré por el principio..."

"Sí, si no te importa"

"Ares me hizo una promesa el otro día. Sabes que me he encaprichado de Afrodita..."

Dioniso sonrió.

"La pobre, no puede con todos vosotros juntos. Tenéis que darle una tregua a la buena mujer"

"Bueno, sobre eso, Ares me prometió que se quitaría de en medio si conseguía una cita con Atenea o Artemisa"

"Joder, Hermes. Ares te la ha liado bien buena. Se ha reído de ti en tu cara" viendo el pesar en la cara de su hermano, le dio unas palmadas en la espalda. "Continúa"

"Lo he intentado con Atenea y no ha habido manera. Se cierra en banda. Y le pedí a Pan que consiguiera algún favor de Artemisa, pero esta también se negó"

"Hombre, es que Pan no es el más indicado para conseguir nada de Artemisa" rió Dioniso. "Precisamente Pan, no"

"¿Y a quién recurrir?"

"¿Qué tal Apolo? Artemisa siempre le escucha"

"Apolo... Me partiría las piernas. Solo con saber que es una apuesta... ¿Tú sabes lo protector que es con su hermana?"

"Nuestra hermana" le corrigió Dioniso. "Sí, lo sé. Pero si obvias lo de la apuesta y en realidad te muestras interesado, interesado de verdad,  
en Artemisa..."

"Conseguiría averiguar como destruir mi inmortalidad y me mataría, Di. No, no. A cualquiera menos Apolo"

"¿Y las ninfas?"

"¿Las ninfas?" Hermes parecía no entender.

"Sí, hombre, las ninfas. Siempre están acompañando a Ártemis. ¿Y si las convencieras para que te ayudaran?"

"Artemisa es muy celosa con sus ninfas. Si descubre que le hacen favores a un hombre... Tampoco quiero que acaben mal por mi culpa"

"¿Y si le hablas a Atenea de tu interés por Artemisa? Ella es bastante inteligente, quizá podría ayudarte."

"Después de lo anterior, sospecharía. Se cabrearía. Yo que sé..."

"Está claro que no has jugado bien tus cartas, Hermes." Dioniso pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de su hermano. "Has sido demasiado temerario, te has lanzado a lo loco. Pero no te preocupes, lo solucionaremos. Conseguiré que tengas una cita con alguna de esas dos cabeza de chorlito"

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me ayudarías?"

"¿Por qué soy tu hermano? ¿Por qué te aprecio? ¿Por qué esa apuesta me divierte?" sugirió el dios.

"No quiero que se enfaden contigo también"

"Bueno, ya sabes lo que piensan de mí Atenea y Artemisa..." al ver que Hermes negaba con la cabeza, resopló. "No soy de su estima. Atenea piensa que soy idiota, Artemisa cree que mi único interés en la vida es emborracharme y pegarme en las bacanales"

"Eso es porque no te conocen"

"Me da igual, Hermes. Yo no las odio. Me dan lástima. Podríamos ser buenos hermanos. En fin, lo importante ahora es conseguirte una cita. Déjamelo a mí. Lograré que una de las dos, sino las dos, caigan rendidas a tus pies. Palabrita de hermano"

"¿De verdad? ¿Lo conseguirás?" Dioniso sonrió. "¡Sí! ¡Claro que lo conseguirás! ¡Lo conseguirás!" Hermes se mostró eufórico.

"Claro que sí, idiota. Dioniso siempre consigue todo lo que se propone. Tú déjamelo a mí, no hagas nada, no abras la boca, no se lo cuentes a nadie. Ha llegado El Auténtico Celestino del Olimpo"  
Hermes y Dioniso chocaron los puños y bebieron durante toda la mañana de la bota, aun entonces llena del dios del vino, para dar suerte a su misión.

* * *

"¡Eres un maldito mal nacido!"

Hera estaba arrojando toda la cubertería y la vajilla real por el aire. El resto de dioses la miraban, petrificados, sin interés por intervenir bajo peligro de llevarse un platazo en la cabeza.

Hera había descubierto la nueva infidelidad de Zeus con Europa, una fenicia. Como siempre que descubría que Zeus iba con otras cuando ella no estaba, montaba en cólera y lanzaba cosas por los aires, como si no fuera evidente que estaba enfadada. Cualquier persona que se cruzara en su camino en aquellos instantes corría peligro de ser víctima de homicidio. Le pasó una vez a Afrodita, que siempre tan dulce e ingenua, trató de abrazar a su madrastra para calmar los ánimos. Afrodita estuvo a punto de morir estrangulada (si es que en realidad pudiera morir).  
Hera solo se calmaba con la presencia de sus hijas, Eris e Ilitía. Pero ni siquiera aquella vez consiguieron hacerla entrar en razón. Ares miró a su padre, muy disgustado, mientras que Hefesto se mantenía en un rincón, balanceando uno de sus pies.  
Atenea, que acababa de llegar, se acercó a su hermano y le preguntó que había pasado aquella vez.

"Oh, papá se ha encaprichado de una fenicia llamada Europa. Una mortal, ya sabes. Se la llevó a Creta y la ha colmado de regalos"

En realidad nadie sabía muy bien si lo que verdaderamente preocupaba a Hera era el hecho de no recibir regalos con asiduidad de parte de su marido.

"Parece mentira que no aprendan ninguno de los dos..." suspiró Atenea.

Hefesto la miró, sorprendido.  
"¿Tú que harías en su situación?"

"Me es difícil ponerme en la situación de Padre. No soy de las que se encaprichen de cualquier ser viviente y la olviden a la primera de cambio con la misma facilidad con que cambia el tiempo"

"Ya, claro" Hefesto asintió.

"Pero entiendo que Hera no pueda sino cabrearse. Al fin y al cabo, ella es el agente pasivo, es la que recibe. Y en su caso, de su matrimonio solo recibe cornadas"

"Quizá hizo mal en adoptar como animal a la vaca, ¿eh?"

Atenea miró seriamente a Hefesto, que se arrepintió de hacer bromas en un momento así.

"Lo que no entiendo es porque le aguanta. Yo, después de tantas, le habría mandado con viento fresco"

"mm" Hefesto volvió a asentir, esta vez distraído.

De repente, Atenea se mordió el labio y miró hacia los lados, preocupada. A veces se olvidaba de quien tenía al lado.

"No quería decir que..." se apresuró a disculparse.

Hefesto la miró, sin comprender.

"Es cosa de cada uno, supongo. Que cada cual tome la decisión más oportuna acerca de sus problemas"

"¿Y así es como la sabia Atenea se sale por la tangente?"

"¿Qué?"

Hermes acababa de aparecer, justo detrás de los dos dioses.

"Te creía más hábil, hermana" sonrió el dios mensajero.

"Y yo te creía menos metomentodo, maldito pervertido" bufó Hefesto.

Hermes creyó entender mal pero Hefesto se volvió hacia él, encarándole.

"¿Qué narices te pasa?"

"¿Perdona?" Hermes no comprendía.

"Déjala en paz. Ya te ha dicho que no le interesas" la cara del dios de la fragua estaba muy cerca de la de Hermes y por un momento el último temió llevarse un cabezazo.

"Hefesto, por favor. No hagamos otra aquí nosotros también"

Atenea les hizo una seña para que miraran a sus respectivos padres. Zeus y Hera, discutiendo en medio del salón, Posidón tratando de apartar a su hermano de las garras de su mujer que querían atravesarle y mandarle al Tártaro. Démeter y Hestia, con palabras dulces y agarrando cada una un brazo de su hermana para que la sangre no llegara al río.  
Hefesto se cruzó de brazos y aun tenía ganas de replicar pero en vista de los actuales problemas Hermes se había escabullido. Atenea suspiró. Se presentaba un verano muy largo.

* * *

Dioniso alargó la promesa de Hermes hasta la semana siguiente pues se sentía muy ocupado con sus bacanales y sus reuniones con las ménades (por no hablar de las orgías). No obstante, veía a Hermes cada día languidecer más hasta llegar a ser casi una sombra de sí mismo. Viendo que el tiempo apremiaba, Dioniso terminó por acudir al dios del amor, Eros, el hijo de Ares y Afrodita.

Eros había pegado un estirón interesante. El dios del vino aun recordaba cuando el pequeño Eros revoloteaba alrededor de sus padres con sus dos alas recién estrenadas. Entonces era otro querubín más que se divertía lanzando flechas y al que sus tíos amenazaban molestos por las continuas bromas. Ya en la madurez, Eros había pasado a ser más serio y se tomaba sus deberes con verdadera responsabilidad. Dioniso, si creía en los milagros, sabía que Eros era el responsable de la mayoría de ellos. Entre otras cosas, Eros era "culpable" de la mayoría de reconciliaciones por parte de Hera y Zeus por el bien de todo el Olimpo. Pero también ayudaba a los más fervientes enamorados cuyos padres no aceptaban sus uniones. A veces, aconsejaba y ayudaba a su propia madre que se veía sometida a mucha presión por parte de múltiples grupos.

Eros estaba peleándose con dos gemelos querubines que querían cogerle el arco. El dios, paciente, trataba de razonar con ellos pero era imposible. Los niños querían jugar y cuando se despistaba, el resto de angelitos hacían de las suyas. Durante la mañana, Eros había recibido las advertencias de Atenea, que había sido levantada de la cama, Apolo, que había descubierto a varios querubines en sus establos, Posidón, que se había visto sorprendido con una de sus amantes en mitad de la faena, y por último Démeter, que había aprovechado la calidez de la mañana para tomarse un baño.  
A veces, Eros tenía que atar a los pequeños querubines para que no revoloteasen más de la cuenta. Echaba de menos una mujer que le ayudara, pues Afrodita rara vez podía hacerse cargo de los pequeños. Y el resto de hermanos y tíos siempre tenían cosas más importantes que hacer. Viéndose sometido a intercambiar sus tareas de cuidar de los enamorados y de sus querubines, Eros se quejaba de no tener tiempo para sí mismo. Pero no se quejaba demasiado, a fin de cuentas.

Dioniso llamó a la puerta y tanto los querubines como el dios se volvieron. Los niños se echaron enseguida en los brazos de su tío Dioniso que siempre que los veía se tomaba su tiempo para jugar con ellos. Eros suspiró, cansado. No entendía como los niños tenían tanta energía a lo largo del día. ¿Había sido él tan inquieto?

"Salud, Eros. Se te ve fatigado"

"Tío Dioniso, no puedes hacerte a la idea..."

"¿Estos pequeños no se echan la siesta?"

"Madre siempre me lo recomienda, pero a ver quien es el guapo que duerme a todos estos monstruos a la vez. ¡Es una tarea imposible! Cuando uno se ha dormido, los otros le despiertan y terminan por llorar todos juntos"

"Crecerán, Eros. Ten paciencia"

"Pero siempre habrá más. Y yo seré mayor y tendré que cuidarlos"

"Podrán ayudarte el resto cuando crezcan"

"Eso espero" Eros se secó el sudor de la frente. "Pero no creo que vengas a darme consejo sobre niños, ¿o sí?"

"En realidad no. Solo me preocupo por ti"

"Como todos" sonrió Eros. "He sido bendecido con muchos tíos y hermanos que se preocupan por mí. Hasta el abuelo Zeus tiene tiempo para preocuparse por mí y me pregunta que tal me va"

"Zeus te debe mucho"

"¿Te refieres a Hera?" Dioniso asintió. "Bueno, yo solo hago lo que cualquiera en mi lugar también haría. Si no, todos terminaríamos locos"

"O muertos" añadió el dios del vino.

"Al menos, preferiríamos la muerte a todo esto. Pero, en fin, cuando no discuten son una maravillosa pareja, ¿no crees?"

"¿Zeus y Hera? Mm. Se complementan bien, supongo. Pero no es mi principal preocupación, tampoco"

"¿Y cual es?" Eros se las arregló para coger a dos querubines entre sus brazos, el resto se escabulló por el cuarto y comenzaron a saltar sobre la cama del dios.

"¿Seguro que tienes tiempo para esto?"

"Sé que soy hombre y que no debería hacer dos cosas al tiempo pero... sí, claro que puedo."

Dioniso y Eros se rieron al unísono.  
"Bien, es sobre tu tío Hermes. Resulta que..."

* * *

La casualidad en el Olimpo no parecía regirse por los deseos de los dioses. Era ligera cual pájaro, misteriosa y fugitiva como los espíritus y compañera del inseparable destino al que tanto mencionaban Las Tres Parcas. La casualidad no respetaba jerarquías, daba igual si visitaba a viejos o jóvenes, si aparecía con el frío o el calor o abandonaba a los que más se rendían a ella.

La casualidad tuvo mucho que ver con la apuesta de Hermes y Ares, de lo contrario, la historia no hubiera tomado los cauces que tomó. Porque Atenea no acostumbraba a pasearse por las tierras de Arcadia, rara vez abandonaba Atenas. Pero con los preparativos de guerra, la diosa se asfixiaba en la ciudad; se asfixiaba pensando que iba a dejar a tantos humanos correr su suerte, pues Esparta le era también muy querida. Decidida por fin, no iba a intervenir en los favores de los mortales, pero la neutralidad le desgarraba el corazón. Quisiera El Destino que no durase mucho.

Sí, Atenea se refugió en los campos de Arcadia buscando un clima tranquilo y sosegado. Los hombres de Arcadia no se fijaron en ella, alejada de su típico manto, su casco y su escudo. Estaban más ocupados en la tradicional siega de Verano donde, siguiendo la tradición, debían proporcionar las mejores cosechas a los templos de Démeter. Atenea pasó la mañana caminando cercana a los campos de recogida del cereal, campos que se mezclaban con los del pastoreo; lomas y kilómetros de cosecha alejados de pequeños pueblos de la región de Tesalia.

Curiosamente, Pan, El Cabrito, no estaba muy lejos de allí con sus rebaños. Arcadia, habitada por los pelasgos, le tenía gran estima. Arcadia se negaba a caer en las garras de Esparta y no iba a participar en las guerras. Por lo tanto, seguiría prosperando obteniendo los frutos del pastoreo y la agricultura. Pan habló con Hermes poco antes de que Zeus y el resto de dioses olímpicos tomaran una resolución frente a la guerra. Hermes intercedió por su hijo para que Arcadia se librara de la batalla y no obtuviera castigo por su neutralidad.

Aquella mañana, Pan y Atenea se encontraron. Rara vez se veían, pues Pan se preocupaba de sus ovejas y de la buena vida, mientras que Atenea prefería la filosofía y la razón, cuestiones que al sátiro no interesaban en absoluto. La diosa reconoció enseguida al pastor hijo de Hermes, inconfundible tocando la siringa. Su sonido, desenfadado, lograba animar a cuantos tenía alrededor fueran animales domésticos, bestias o seres humanos. Atenea sonrió. Reconocía la virtud de la música alegre, capaz de dominar los corazones apesadumbrados y transmitirles esperanza. La esperanza era lo que necesitaba ella ahora. Aunque fuera también señora de la guerra, en realidad no se impulsaba a las batallas alocadamente como su hermano Ares. A Atenea le gustaba la estrategia militar, el planteamiento y desarrollo de las escaramuzas, los desfiles militares y el paso marcial. Pero odiaba la muerte de inocentes, las hambrunas y el dolor de las víctimas, que saldrían adelante a duras penas. Reconocida como una idealista por muchos de su hermanos y tíos, no la tomaban en serio cuando se dejaba llevar por la melancolía. Al final, Atenea terminaba por guardar los sentimientos para sí pues cuando se veía vulnerable y quería sacarlos a fuera, nadie pretendía escucharla.

Pan no estaba muy seguro de las intenciones de la visita de Atenea y prefirió escabullirse con su rebaño nada más verla. ¡Pero nadie escapa de una diosa! Atenea se le apareció delante de las narices y Pan cayó de bruces, al suelo. Enseguida comenzó a lamentarse. Atenea no le entendía pero le parecía cómico. Pan tenía la manía de llorar y pedir clemencia, por si acaso.  
El sátiro, al ver que la diosa se reía, dejó de llorar y sonrió. Semidios y diosa comenzaron a reír, juntos, sin saber muy bien porque se reía el otro. Cuando a Atenea le pareció suficiente, volvió a ponerse seria. Pan le imitó.

"¿Disfrutas de tu trabajo en Arcadia, sátiro?"

Pan ladeó la cabeza, temiendo caer en una trampa.  
"Más que en ningún otro sitio. Arcadia es una tierra tranquila, suficiente para un pastor como yo que solo busca pasar sus días relajado, lejos de los problemas de las grandes urbes"

"Ya veo. Hermes te buscó un buen puesto"

"Y le estoy tremendamente agradecido"

"¿Hasta que punto?"

"¿Perdón?" el sátiro parecía confuso.

"¿Hasta que punto demostrarías tu agradecimiento al dios Hermes?"

"Hasta el punto al que todo hijo llegaría para agradecer los cuidados de su padre" manifestó Pan, diplomático.

"Sabías palabras viniendo de un vividor como tengo entendido que eres"  
Atenea podría haberle hecho un cumplido pero, por si acaso, Pan prefirió no manifestar que lo entendía así.  
"Pero en realidad viene a no decir nada o a decirlo todo. La verdad es que me dejáis igual de indiferente que antes"

"Lo lamento, señora"

"Pan, os seré sincera. Admiro vuestra tranquilidad. No es que esté orgullosa de como os soléis comportar, pero siempre hay momentos en los que uno desearía cambiar sus problemas por los de otros cuando parecen más livianos"  
Pan se mostró atento y no apartó la mirada de la de la diosa.  
"He venido aquí porque necesito pensar. Ahora en el Olimpo todo son grupos, preocupación por la guerra abierta entre las Ligas de Delos y la del Peloponeso. A nadie le importa la filosofía ni las artes. El verano asfixia hasta a los dioses, el calor, el ambiente pesado y cargado... Nada ayuda a la tranquilidad"

"Tendréis Arcadia cuando lo demás falle, mi señora" respondió Pan, fiel a sus principios.

"No deseo interés por parte de sus habitantes. Solo quiero..."

"¿Relajarse?"

"Sí, relajarme. Poder abstraerme" Atenea suspiró. "¿Acaso desearlo es malo?"

"¿Se lo dice a quien se aleja constantemente de todos los problemas, señora?" replicó Pan, con una mueca divertida.

"Tenéis razón. Ultimamente no estoy muy centrada en lo que se refiere a mis interlocutores."

"Entonces descansad. Debéis escuchar de vez en cuando lo que os diga el corazón. La mente no entiende de fatiga. Ella va en otra dirección. Pero es el corazón señor del cuerpo físico. Escuchadle. Él también sabe lo que un espíritu necesita. Pues si el cuerpo fallara, el espíritu se resentiría. Incluso en los dioses."

"Supongo que tenéis razón" Atenea le sonrió. "Sabéis, sátiro, a pesar de manifestar que los problemas de la razón y el pensamiento no os interesan, he de considerar que le dais vueltas a algunos problemas con filosofía"

"No se lo voy a negar a la diosa del pensamiento, la verdad" se sinceró Pan. "De vez en cuando, pienso, tengo mucho tiempo para ello mientras permanezco solo cuidando el rebaño. No todo va a ser inventar canciones"

"Cierto"

"Pero, sabed, señora, que no me interesa que la gente me conozca de ese modo"

"Guardaré el secreto"

"Gracias" agradeció Pan a la diosa.  
Y hasta que Atenea se despidió guardaron silencio, cómplices.

* * *

Como Atenea se pasó todo el día en las tierras de Arcadia no pudo encontrarse con Eros, que le estaba buscando desde el mediodía. El dios del amor, alertado por las noticias de Dioniso, se excusó ante sus padres y les endosó a las criaturas aladas. Ares no parecía nada contento.

La charla con Pan, educada y cordial, alegró el ánimo de la diosa. Por lo menos alguien sabía ponerse en su posición y la entendía. Lástima que tuviera que ser un sátiro. Y no es que Atenea fuera xenófoba o pensara que algunas criaturas merecieran un trato inferior por ser lo que eran. En realidad, lo que a Atenea le "molestaba" es que el sátiro y ella no se movían por los mismos círculos. Ni siquiera podrían considerarse una amistad. Ni siquiera ambos sabían si querían entenderlo así.

Eros localizó a su tía por la noche, ya después de que la mayoría de los comensales del Olimpo hubieran cenado. En la cena, Hera se había ausentado, sorprendente en ella. Probablemente aun no se le habría pasado el disgusto de la infidelidad (otra más) de su marido.

"Querida tía, por fin os encuentro"

Atenea se volvió y vio al hijo de Afrodita y Ares acercarse a él. También el trato que tenía con este era cordial, sorprendente después de lo mal que se llevaba con sus padres. Atenea no tenía mucha paciencia con Afrodita y odiaba que esta quisiera orientarle y aconsejarle sobre los placeres de la vida. En cuanto a Ares... Le parecía un cabeza de chorlito, mimado por sus padres. No le tomaba en serio. Eros, no obstante, no imponía sus pensamientos a nadie ni se enorgullecía de su cargo o de quien eran sus padres. Así que Atenea no rehuyó a la conversación fortuita con su sobrino.

"Aquí me tenéis"

"Llevo buscandoos desde primera hora de la mañana"

"¿Para...?"

Eros se volvió hacia los lados.  
"¿Os importaría si buscáramos un lugar más íntimo?" su sobrino parecía algo turbado. Atenea no pudo evitar sonreír. Las vergüenzas de Eros y de Pan eran genuinas. Solo los mortales se mostraban avergonzados por dirigir la palabra a la diosa, al menos así había sido hasta ahora.

Los dos dioses salieron a los jardines del Olimpo donde aun el Sol se resistía a ponerse. Hefesto les siguió con la mirada, desde lejos.

"Es sobre Hermes y mi padre..." trato de poner en situación Eros a su tía.

"Sí, están un poco raritos últimamente" observó Atenea.

"Han hecho una apuesta sobre vos y la tía Artemisa" Eros tragó saliva. Prefirió ser directo, pues nada iba a sacar mareando la perdiz y Atenea se olería algo.

Cuando Dioniso contó a Eros lo que, a su vez, le contó Hermes, el dios del amor frunció el ceño. ¿Le estaban pidiendo que intercediera para que el amante, a expensas de su padre, tuviera éxito con su madre? Eros no tenía nada contra Hermes pero aquello le parecía demasiado. No es que el dios tuviera una mentalidad férrea acerca de la fidelidad, es decir, que sus padres tuvieran que estar juntos toda la vida. Pero jugar con los sentimientos de las personas... No le parecía correcto.  
Así que se lo dijo atropelladamente a Atenea, que no salía de su asombro.

"¿Una cita conmigo o Artemisa para quedarse con Afrodita?"

"Así es. Al menos, eso es lo que me ha dicho Dioniso"

"¿Dioniso está enterado?"

"El quería interceder por Hermes"

"Ya."

El silencio entre los dos resultaba incómodo. Eros se miraba los pies. No tenía porqué sentirse culpable, él no había hecho nada, solo era el mensajero. Pero temía la respuesta de su tía.

"Es una bajeza que no esperaba de mi hermano" dijo entonces la diosa. "De Ares... Creo que ya puedo esperar cualquier cosa. Pero Hermes..."  
Eros no dijo nada.  
"Así que por eso quería que accediera a estar con él" comprendió Atenea. "Al menos me tranquiliza saber que nunca ha querido nada conmigo. Empezaba a preocuparme por su salud mental..."

"¿Por?" la curiosidad de Eros le obligó a preguntar.

"No soy el tipo de Hermes, la verdad. De hecho, le recomendé que siguiera con Afrodita. En fin, las piezas del puzzle encajan. Por otro lado... Ares estaba muy empecinado por saber de mí y de Hermes y ahora entiendo también porqué."

"No os lo toméis a mal, tía. A veces se portan como críos..."

"No te preocupes, Eros. Sé como resolver casos como estos"

"¿Qué pensáis hacer?" la ansiedad se manifestó en la voz del dios, preocupado de que se supiera que le había contado aquello a Atenea.

"Nada peligroso. No te inquietes. Has hecho bien"

"Solo... quería parar esta locura"

"El amor no es un juego" Eros asintió. "Los sentimientos no se pueden forzar. Y yo sé poco sobre él, porque no me interesa" se apresuró a añadir por si acaso Eros pensaba interrumpir. "Déjame hacer ahora a mí. Prometo que no quedarás en mal lugar, sobrino"

Eros se despidió agachando la cabeza y dejó a solas a Atenea en el jardín tejer su venganza. Se alegraba de que la ira de Atenea no hubiera estallado. Al menos, no delante suyo.

* * *

Cerca de la medianoche, alguien llamó a los aposentos de Artemisa. La diosa, somnolienta, creyó que podía ser Apolo. A regañadientes abrió. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando se encontró frente a Atenea.

"¿Hermana? ¿Qué?"

Atenea ni siquiera esperó a que la diosa le diera paso.

"Esto te va a interesar" y se sentó en la cama de Ártemis que entre la sorpresa y el sueño aun tenía la mandíbula desencajada.

"Tendrás una buena razón para presentarte a estas horas, ¿verdad?"

"Una muy buena" afirmó Atenea sonriéndole.

Artemisa bufó y se dirigió a la cama donde también se sentó. Esperaba que Atenea terminara pronto para volver a acostarse y dormir hasta el amanecer.

"En realidad pensé que estaríais de acampada con las ninfas. Hace muy buen tiempo"

"Es imposible con la guerra que se avecina. Las ninfas están asustadas y se han retirado al norte de Grecia. Solo quedan unas pocas serviciales a mi cargo pero son insuficientes para montar una cacería nocturna"

"Cuanto lo lamento..."

"He oído que no vais a participar en la guerra" Atenea asintió, incómoda. "¿Puedo saber porqué?

"A Esparta y a Atenas les debo mucho. No puedo simplemente tomar partido por una de ellas"

"Creía, no obstante, como patrona de Atenas..."  
Atenea negó.  
"Mejor así. No me gustaría teneros por enemiga"

"¿Vais a defender a Esparta?"

"Me importan más que los atenienses" respondió honestamente Artemisa.

Atenea no añadió nada y Artemisa se mostró más relajada con su hermana.

"¡¿Qué Hermes ha hecho qué?" la cólera de la diosa de la caza no se hizo esperar.

Atenea temió que los demás huéspedes del Olimpo se despertaran asustados. Pero en aquella planta solo estaba Apolo y Dioniso. El último probablemente andaría lejos, de fiesta, y el primero quizá aun no hubiera llegado.

"¡Voy a matarle!" exclamó Artemisa.

"Esperad, hermana. No os apresuréis a dejaros llevar por la ira"  
Artemisa, no la escuchó y se arrojó sobre su puñal y su carcaj de flechas.  
"Ártemis, por favor..." le rogó Atenea. "No vais a conseguir nada explotando vuestra rabia"

La diosa se volvió hacia su hermana. Aun en la oscuridad se hacía visible su enfado. El bello rostro, contraído, la mandíbula fuertemente apretada, los pómulos marcados, el color grisáceo de sus ojos, oscurecidos.

"Si he venido a contároslo es porque quiero haceros partícipe de mi plan"

"Espero que tenga que ver con proporcionarle una paliza a esos dos soplapollas"

"Algo mejor que eso, hermana"  
Artemisa dudó y Atenea aprovechó para cogerle dulcemente de la mano y sentarla de nuevo a su lado.  
"Esto es lo que haremos..." y cuando Atenea susurró su última palabra del plan a Artemisa, esta no creía lo que estaba oyendo.

* * *

Ya eran finales de Julio y la apuesta de Hermes vencía. Lógicamente los dos dioses no iban a esperar de por vida para saber quien se llevaba a Afrodita. Hermes se presentó en el comedor, abatido. Ni Dioniso ni Pan parecían haber tenido suerte a pesar de que le prometieron su ayuda y su éxito.

Ares estaba exultante. Bromeaba incluso con Hefesto y hacía juegos de palabras al estilo de Apolo. Al dios mensajero le hubiera gustado abofetearle, pero su estado de ánimo se lo impedía.

Posidón era el único de sus tíos que aun estaba presente cuando llegó él. Hera se había marchado nada más ver aparecer a Zeus y éste, aun preocupado y sorprendentemente interesado por su esposa, se marchó detrás de ella. Hermes reflexionó sobre los últimos acontecimientos. Su padre y su madrastra llevaban mucho tiempo así. No era la primera ni sería la última vez (con toda la eternidad por delante) que Hera explotara. Aunque en el Olimpo hubiera cosas a las que se pudiera acostumbrar, esa no era una de ellas. Los disgustos de Hera provocaban un malestar general entre los comensales. Algunos tomaban partido por la víctima, otros por el verdugo, otros hablaban del ideal del matrimonio y otros se reían de él.

Hermes era de los que no creía en éste. Le parecía que comprometerse para toda una eternidad con una persona era un suicidio. Hermes jamás podría verse con las alas cortadas. El amor era una cosa, un sentimiento gozoso que invitaba a la pasión y a la unión de dos almas gemelas. Pero tarde o temprano, el gozo se acaba. ¿Es amor o es otra cosa? Hermes no estaba dispuesto a llegar a la conclusión cuando estuviera ligado a una compañera de por vida. Sería demasiado tarde.

Atenea entró en la sala, a grandes zancadas. Hermes, avergonzado de su anterior comportamiento para con su hermana, trató de ocultarse agachando la cabeza. Atenea, sin embargo, se dirigió hacia él y se sentó a su lado.  
Hermes le miró, arrepentido. Ojalá Atenea supiera cuales eran sus verdaderas intenciones. Aquella pequeña chispa despertó las mariposas de su estómago y Hermes tragó saliva ruidosamente.

Sin ápice de teatralidad, Atenea se echó en sus brazos.  
"¿Sabíais, Hermes, que vuestro olor cambia por las mañanas?"  
Las mejillas del dios enrojecieron. ¿Estaba pasando lo que creía que estaba pasando?  
"No lo había notado o no quería notarlo" prosiguió la diosa. "Pero es cierto. La última noche que nos vimos, pensé que llevabais un perfume. Ahora, creo reconocer que no. De todas formas, vuestro olor sacude del sueño a todo espíritu. Es imposible permanecer indiferente a vos"  
Hermes tragó saliva, intranquilo. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que responder? Atenea estaba demasiado cerca. Él también podía oler su perfume corporal.  
"No soy de cambiar de parecer tan pronto. Aun así, ¿qué puedo hacer sino rectificar nuestra última conversación? ¿Sería posible que me ofrecierais de nuevo una oportunidad?"  
"Yo..."

"Ah, aquí estáis"

La sorpresa de Hermes se hizo aun más grande cuando vio que Artemisa también se dirigía a él. No la había visto llegar, tan centrado estaba en la cercanía de Atenea.

"Os estaba buscando desesperadamente"  
Artemisa pareció fijarse ahora en la presencia de Atenea y frunció el ceño.  
Atenea tampoco parecía muy contenta de verla.  
"¿Os importa?" y la diosa de la caza se colocó en medio de Hermes y su hermana.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" preguntó Atenea visiblemente ofendida.

"Defender lo que es mío" y remarcó claramente la palabra mío, con verdadera actitud posesiva.

"¿Perdón?"

"Lo que oyes. Hermes y yo somos como dos almas gemelas. Tú sigue con tu filosofía y tu poesía, diosa"

"Ni por asomo voy a permitir que te quedes con Hermes. Él se me ha declarado"

"Lo hizo conmigo primero. Me dedicó una bellísima obra a flauta dulce y un poema. ¿Qué te regaló a ti?"

"Pues..." Atenea parecía dudar.

"¿Lo veis?" Artemisa interpretó el silencio de su hermana como una negación. "Está más interesado en mí"  
Hermes miraba a una y a otra, boquiabierto. Luego miró en busca de ayuda. Dioniso le sonreía y levantaba los pulgares en señal de victoria. Desde luego, esto no es lo que esperaba el dios por parte de su hermano.

* * *

"Querido Hermes..." dijo Artemisa dirigiéndose a él. "¿Es cierto lo que dicen mis ninfas?"

"¿Qué es lo que dicen?" preguntó Hermes ruborizándose por el interés que había despertado entre sus dos hermanas.

"Oh, vamos..." Artemisa enredó sus dedos en su cabello, algo avergonzada. "No me vais a obligar a contároslo aquí, ¿verdad?" Hermes seguía sin entender nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo allí. "Sobre vuestro... _instrumento_"

"¿Mi instrumento?"

"Sí..." Artemisa le guiñó un ojo, cómplice. "¿Es tan grande y poderoso como dicen?"

"¿Perdón?"

Artemisa se rió a mandíbula batiente. Atenea, a lo lejos, parecía terriblemente disgustada. Hermes ni siquiera había decidido por quien se decantaría. Nunca se había planteado que aquello pudiera suceder. _¿Sueño, pesadilla... pero realidad?__


	3. Chapter 3

Eran menos de las cinco de la mañana y el gallo cantó. Pan, automáticamente, se dio la vuelta sobre el camastro de paja y trató de ignorarle. Sin embargo, el cántico despertó a los rebaños de alrededor que se pusieron a balar como locos.  
El sátiro se levantó de un salto y empezó a jurar en arameo. ¿Cómo era posible que el gallo cantara si aun no había luz en el horizonte? Pocos minutos después descubrió porqué. Hermes, su padre, al que tanto estimaba, se había aparecido antes del amanecer. ¡Ya los dioses ni respetaban las horas de sueño!  
Con cara de pocos amigos, Pan se acercó al dios que adoptó un gesto de disculpa. Hermes estaba tan excitado con los acontecimientos del día anterior que tenía que gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

"Tú dirás…"

"Pan, no sé lo que habéis hecho Dioniso y tú pero Atenea y Artemisa han comenzado a insinuárseme…"

El sátiro creyó haber oído mal.  
"¿Cómo?"

"Eso quisiera saber yo. ¿Cómo?"

"No, no. No me habéis entendido." Pan se rascó la cabeza. "Yo no he hecho nada desde que os dije que Artemisa me largó con viento fresco"

"¿Y entonces?"

"¡Yo qué sé!" exclamó Pan de muy mal humor. "Es surrealista"

Hermes parecía un niño de cinco años al que por fin le han comprado una golosina.

"¿Seguro que no he entendido mal? ¿Artemisa se te ha…?"

"…Insinuado. Sí." Hermes parecía muy ufano.

"Bien. Vale" Pan se dio la vuelta.

"¿a dónde vas?"

"Al camastro. Es obvio que aun no me he despertado del todo. Incluso es posible que no haya salido del sueño…"

"Pan, idiota. Os estoy hablando en serio. No sé como, pero ayer por la noche las dos estaban profundamente interesadas en mí…"

"Sin intentar faltaros el respeto, es difícil comentar en una misma frase las palabras profundamente interesadas y Atenea y Artemisa"

"Difícil o no, ayer resultó"

"Lo dicho. Estoy en medio de una pesadilla. ¡Qué os salga bien el día" se despidió Pan.

Hermes se quedó solo, junto a un gallo que empezaba a buscarse el desayuno, y unas ovejas que se morían por salir del corral.

* * *

A la hora del desayuno todos estaban enterados de lo ocurrido la otra noche. La noticia corría de boca en boca, de dios en dios. Afrodita, incrédula se lo comentaba a su marido, Hefesto. Éste, nada más enterarse, empezó a dar golpes en la mesa rojo de ira.  
Lo mismo le sucedió a Apolo, que quería matar a Hermes. A Ares se le atragantó el desayuno. Los demás simplemente se preguntaban cómo, dónde y porqué. Resultaba increíble que las dos diosas que más hombres rechazaban estuvieran interesadas concretamente en el mismo.  
Eros, desde luego, no se lo esperaba. Dioniso le daba palmaditas en el hombro, considerando que había hecho un buen trabajo, pero lo cierto es que el dios del amor no sabía dónde meterse. ¿Y si el resto sospechaba que él tenía algo que ver?  
Aquellos sucesos sirvieron para poner un paréntesis a los problemas entre Zeus y Hera. El dios de dioses se reía al pensar en la cara que se le debió quedar al pobre Hermes mientras que Hera le decía a sus hermanas lo mucho que detestaba a sus dos hijastras.  
Lamentablemente para el resto de dioses, ni Hermes, Atenea o Artemisa se pasaron por el comedor a la hora del desayuno.  
Ni siquiera a la hora de la comida.

Pero cuando Ares se preparaba para bajar a Esparta, petulante, por las peticiones que recibía de los espartanos para que les favoreciera en la guerra, Hermes le interceptó.

"¡Hermano! ¡Los planetas se han alineado! ¿No es cierto?"

Ares le miró como si se tratara de una aparición. Luego se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada que temer.  
"¿Lo dices por los trucos de magia?"

"¿Trucos de magia?" Hermes estaba confundido.

"¡Has dejado a todos con la boca abierta! Deberías estar satisfecho"

"¡Lo estoy!" manifestó Hermes, muy contento.

Ares le dio una palmada que casi derriba al dios mensajero al suelo y se despidió.

"¡Espera! Entonces, ¿tengo vía libre con Afrodita, no?"

"¿Perdona?"

"¡Es obvio que he ganado la apuesta!"

"Yo no he dicho eso"

"No hace falta que lo digas. No solo una, sino las dos están interesadas en citarse conmigo. Así que, he ganado"

"Con trampas, sí"

"¿Cómo que con trampas?"

"Oh, venga. ¿Bromeas? ¿De verdad piensas que se han fijado en ti por lo maravilloso que eres?"

"Sí" contestó Hermes, honestamente.

"Vamos. Confiésalo. Te has columpiado. Nunca Artemisa y Atenea considerarían que les interesas"

"¿Cómo que no? ¿Por qué no?"

"Pues porque… porque…" Ares se vio encerrado en su propio juicio. "Porque es imposible. A Atenea y a Artemisa nunca les han interesado los hombres. ¿Y ahora da la casualidad de que a las dos les gustas? Venga…"

"¿Y qué si es casualidad? La apuesta consistía en que se me declararan. Pues ya lo han hecho. Que se considere posible o no, da igual. Ha pasado. No puedes negarlo"

"Claro que puedo. Hasta que no lo vea con mis propios ojos no me lo creeré. E, incluso de haber sucedido, habrás hecho trampas"

"Porque tú lo digas" manifestó Hermes, enfadado. "Ahora me entero de que eres el hermano con el don de la clarividencia"

"Vete al cuerno, Hermes" gritó Ares de muy malas maneras.

"No, vete tú. Yo he cumplido y tu no. ¡Eres un mierda!" y chocó intencionadamente con su hermano.  
Dada la corpulencia de Ares, tuvo suerte de no caer al suelo.

* * *

Cuando Hermes iba a entrar al palacio principal del Olimpo le sorprendió encontrarse a Apolo y Hefesto de guardianes. Ambos estaban frente a la puerta, uno a la derecha y otro a la izquierda y ninguno sabía muy bien que hacía el otro allí.  
De todas formas, cuando Hermes quiso pasar, Hefesto le cerró el paso. Hermes se le quedó mirando, atónito.

"Creo que hay dos mujeres a las que les debes una disculpa" bramó el dios del fuego.

"¿Perdón?"

"No te hagas el imbécil" dijo ahora Apolo. "Sabes muy bien de quienes te estamos hablando"

"¿Pero por qué les tengo que pedir disculpas?"

"Porque no estás interesado en ellas, ¿no es cierto?" Apolo miró a Hefesto que asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Y por qué no?"

"¡Porque no!" Hefesto sacó el martillo que tenía guardado detrás.

"¿Me estáis amenazando?" Hermes no podía creerlo.

"¿Y qué sí lo estamos haciendo?" volvió a bramar Hefesto. "¿Hay algún problema con eso?"

"Vuestras hermanas son mayorcitas para citarse con chicos, ¿sabéis?"

"Tú también eres mayorcito para saber que les pasa a los que no siguen las advertencias de otros" y Hefesto hizo un chasquido con la boca que no debía augurar nada bueno.

Entonces Hermes, que se dio la vuelta buscando algún apoyo por parte de alguien cercano, vio a Pan. ¡Qué sorpresa!

"¡Hijo!"

Pero Pan también vio a Hefesto y Apolo con cara de muy pocos amigos y decidió que más valía disculparse otro día. Se dio la vuelta e inmediatamente se fue corriendo, cual gamo.

"¿Será posible?"

"Espero que no tengamos que repetirlo" avisó Apolo a su hermano.

"Sí, no nos gustaría que uno de los favoritos de papá no pudiera ahora repartir la correspondencia por alguna lesión" rió Hefesto.

"¡Eres igual de retorcido que tu madre!"

La cara de Hefesto se encendió, súbitamente.  
"¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?"

Para entonces Hermes ya estaba a la altura del segundo piso.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, varios dioses estaban reunidos en torno a la pareja formada por Hermes y Artemisa, en el centro de la entrada del palacio.  
Artemisa había vuelto a secuestrar a Hermes en la hora del desayuno. El dios había tratado de permanecer lejos de Hefesto y Apolo, por si acaso. Casualmente no se encontraban allí cuando la diosa le abordó.

"¡Nos vamos de picnic!" comentó resuelta tirando de Hermes.

"¿Qué? ¿De picnic?"

"Claro. Hace un día estupendo y tenemos caza de ayer. Pasaremos el día con mis ninfas"

"Artemisa yo…"

Hermes no estaba muy seguro de si esto era lo que quería. En realidad, todo se debía a una apuesta. Como bien habían adivinado sus dos hermanos, no estaba interesado en ellas en realidad. Solo quería la atención de Afrodita. Y ahora Artemisa le venía con pasar el día juntos. No estaba seguro de conocer muy bien a su hermana para saber qué significaba eso. ¿Y si resulta que Artemisa se había enamorado de él? ¿Y si se estaba ilusionando pensando que Hermes le correspondía? ¿Y sí creía que ahora eran pareja? Mierda. ¿Cómo se iba a tomar lo que en realidad sucedía?  
La diosa no le vio cavilar o quizá le importaba bien poco el sentimiento de culpabilidad que anidaba ahora en Hermes, tiró de él hasta prácticamente la entrada donde un grupo de ninfas esperaban con los enseres para pasar un día fuera. A Hermes le dio la impresión de ser para varios días.

Mientras tanto, Ares que vio la escena a lo lejos y no quiere creerlo, se va en busca de Afrodita. La diosa aun está en sus aposentos, aparentemente dormida. Ares, sin más contemplaciones, la despierta con un movimiento brusco.

"Ares, dios mío, si pudiera, me hubieras matado de un susto" exclamó Afrodita, irritada.

"Mi madre lamenta que no sea así, seguro"

"¿Sabes? Eres lo más antirromántico que existe en todo el Olimpo. Hasta mi marido es más cuidadoso que tú"

"Y sin embargo me prefieres a mí, ¿verdad?" comentó Ares, socarrón.

Afrodita prefirió desperezarse en lugar de contestar a eso.

"¿Sabes la que ha liado Hermes?"

"¿Mi pequeño cuchicín de Hermes?"

"Afrodita, por favor. Céntrate"

"Es que es tan mono…"

"Sí, come plátanos y se despioja algunas veces" bromeó Ares. "Pero seguro que con lo que te diga ahora no te va a parecer tan "mono"

"Prueba"

"Resulta que…"

"¿DÓNDE ESTÁ? ¡LE VOY A PARTIR LAS PIERNAS!" Hefesto salió de entre la multitud rumbo a la pareja. Al ver Artemisa se quedó momentáneamente desconcertado.

"¿Dónde está quien?" preguntó la diosa.

Hermes prefirió esconderse detrás de ésta, por si acaso.

"Creí que…" comenzó a disculparse Hefesto.

"¿Dónde está?" era el turno de Afrodita que trataba de escapar de los brazos de un disgustado Ares.

"¿Qué quieres tú?" Hefesto se volvió hacia su esposa.

"¿Y tú?" pregunto ésta.

"Estoy buscando a Hermes"

"¿Tú también?"

"¿Cómo? ¿Tú también?"

"Sí…"

"Es igual. Hermes y yo no tenemos tiempo para tonterías" dijo Artemisa moviéndose. "Nos vamos a pasar el día fuera"

Hermes quedo momentáneamente descubierto y expuesto.

"Ni hablar" ahora llegó Apolo y entró en escena. "Hermes no va a ninguna parte"

"¿Por qué no?" le preguntó su hermana con cara de pocos amigos.

"Porque le reclamo para mí sola" dijo Afrodita.

Ninguno de los dioses creyó haber oído bien. Hermes vaciló y dio un paso hacia ella, pero Apolo y Hefesto le cortaron el paso mientras que Artemisa le agarró por el brazo.

"La paliza que te espera va a ser de aupa" vaticinó Hefesto con una sonrisa cruel en los labios.

"Nadie va a pegar a nadie" respondió Afrodita adelantándose a su marido.

"Espera sentada" aseguró Apolo con cara de pocos amigos.

"¿A ti que te pasa?" dijo Artemisa a Apolo.

"¿Y a ti? ¿Te has vuelto loca o qué?"

"¿Perdona?"

"¿Cómo se te ocurre permitir que se te declare este imbécil?"

"Lo que yo permita o no, no es de tu incumbencia." contestó Artemisa visiblemente disgustada. "Deja de ser mi protector las veinticuatro horas del día. De vez en cuando me gusta respirar un poco de aire lejos de ti"

"¡Ártemis!" Apolo quería hacerle ver su punto de vista pero su hermana no estaba por la labor así que le empujó hacia atrás.

"Ahora vamos a ser todos amigos y a explicar nuestras diferencias. Noto mucha tensión por aquí" Afrodita se volvió hacia los cuatro. Hermes aun estaba confundido con la escena que le parecía dantesca. Hefesto y Apolo seguían visiblemente enfadados y Artemisa, contrariada.

"Apoyo lo de la paliza" dijo ahora Ares.

"¡Ni hablar! Nadie va a pegar a nadie" declaró Afrodita.

"¿Pero te has enterado de lo que te dije antes?"

"Perfectamente. Y por eso nadie va a pegar a nadie"

"¿De qué se ha enterado?" preguntó Hefesto tanto a su hermano como a su mujer.

"De la apuesta estúpida entre Hermes y él" interrumpió ahora Atenea bajando adusta las escaleras.

"¿Apuesta?"

Hermes tragó saliva. ¿Así que Atenea lo sabía? ¿Quién más lo sabía?

"Estos dos idiotas decidieron jugarse el favor de Afrodita con una apuesta. Hermes tenía que conseguir que Artemisa o yo estuviéramos interesadas en él antes de que acabara Julio." Explicó la diosa.

"¿Una apuesta? ¿Era todo una apuesta?" musitó Apolo mirando confuso a Hefesto que no tenía mejor cara que él.

"Así es" soltó Artemisa acercándose a Atenea y dejando a Hermes en medio del círculo. "Todo estaba ensayado. Cuando Atenea y yo lo supimos preferimos darles un escarmiento"

"Daros un escarmiento a todos, por imbéciles" dijo Atenea mirando a sus hermanos que contemplaban las baldosas del suelo, enrojecidos de vergüenza. "A ver si os enteráis ya que los líos amorosos nos importan una mierda y que no estamos interesadas en nadie"

"Eso" asintió Artemisa apretando uno de los hombros de su hermana con el brazo. "En nadie" recalcó.

"¿Entonces todo era una broma?" preguntó Apolo.

"Sí, idiota" contestó su hermana.

"Vaya. Me siento…"

"¿Estúpido? Ya somos dos" aseguró Hermes.

"¿Todo estaba preparado?" preguntó ahora Ares. "¿No estabais interesadas realmente en él?"

"¡No!" contestaron ambas al unísono.

"Estupendo" sonrió el dios. "¡Has perdido la apuesta!" le dijo ahora a su hermano.

"¿Pero queréis dejar la estúpida apuesta de una vez?" Atenea no podía creer que Ares fuera tan idiota.

"Es que…"

"Que nada. Que lo dejéis ya. Que os larguéis con viento fresco y nos dejéis en paz" bufó Artemisa. Y dándole un último apretón a su hermana en el brazo, corrió hacia la salida. "Si no os importa me voy de caza. El día es inmejorable"

"Y yo ya he tenido suficiente tontería por un par de días" declaró Atenea. "Creo que me iré a Ítaca por un tiempo. Allí al menos tienen otras formas de matar el aburrimiento"

"Atenea, espera…"

Hermes trató de correr tras su hermana. Quería decirle lo mal que se sentía por todo esto. Quería sincerarse por fin. Quería confesar que lo que empezó siendo una broma de mal gusto le había llegado al corazón y que le importaba, que le importaba mucho. Pero Afrodita no le dejó. La diosa le sonreía de oreja a oreja y le pilló en un abrazo desprevenido.

"Mi Hermes chiquitín. ¡Ayyyy!"

"Pero si ha perdido" trató de meter baza Ares.

"Me da igual vuestra apuesta" le dijo Afrodita. "Todo lo que ha hecho Hermes por mí es prueba suficiente de su amor y por eso me declaro a él sin reservas"

"¿Perdona?" Ares creyó oír otra cosa.

"Hermes y yo nos queremos de verdad, ¿a qué sí?" pero Hermes no podía responder porque Afrodita le cogía de los mofletes con cierta violencia y se los estrujaba.

"Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo" respondió Ares cruzándose de brazos. "Ha hecho trampas además"

"Me da igual, Ares"

"A mí no"

"¡Piérdete!" le aconsejó su amante.

Los dioses comenzaron a irse, tras el follón inicial. La pelea perdía aliciente con Artemisa y Atenea fuera de escena. Ahora solo quedaban en la sala Afrodita, aun abrazando a Hermes, y Hefesto que se había mantenido tras el choque inicial en una esquina.

"¡Ay! Pero que tonto que es mi Hermes"

"Afrodita yo…"

"No tienes que disculparte, bobo" le dijo la diosa. "Pero hubiera sido mejor que hubieras recurrido a mí desde el principio."

"Es que… Ares…"

"Ares es muy tonto, sí" asintió Afrodita a pesar de que Hermes no pretendía decir eso. "Cuando me lo contó me reí mucho"

"¿Qué?"

"Cuando me contó que te habías declarado a Atenea y a Ártemis por mí"

"Bueno…" Hermes sintió un cosquilleo cuando su hermana mencionó a Atenea. Aun no había tenido tiempo de pensar claramente qué significaba todo aquello.

"No importa. Lo que importa es la intención, en realidad" siguió diciendo Afrodita. "Y yo te quiero. Con locura" confesó.

"¿Sí?"

"Sí, idiota…"

"Permitid que intervenga, si no os importa"

Afrodita y Hermes dieron un respingo. No sabían de la presencia de Hefesto.

"No es que no me haga gracia la situación tan romántica que tenéis los dos pero yo no soy imbécil como el resto y sí creéis que cuatro tonterías sobre una apuesta y no se que historias me van a engañar, lo lleváis claro"

"Hefesto, cariño…"

"Ni cariño ni hostias en vinagre" el color rojo de la cara del dios se confundía con el pelo. "A mí vosotros me respetáis. Tú la primera" señaló a Afrodita.

"Yo…"

"Y tú ya puedes ir echando a correr" le dijo el dios a Hermes. "Porque la paliza que te esperaba antes no va a ser nada comparada con la que te voy a propinar ahora"

Y durante un par de horas los tres dioses se persiguieron unos a otros. Hermes corría para salvar su vida, Hefesto para quitársela y Afrodita para impedirlo. El resto de dioses comentaban divertidos la escena. Pan diseñó una especie de fuga con la siringa que tenía por nombre "Las aventuras dislocadas de Hermes", Dioniso bebía a la salud de todos y la otra pareja de diosas, Artemisa y Atenea, se perdieron juntas por los bosques de Ítaca por un tiempo.

Ares, más amargado que de costumbre, sonreía al recordar como su hermano Hefesto corría detrás de Hermes. Ahora ya no era solo él el que había sido pillado infraganti con la esposa de otro._


End file.
